Kenzi x Vincent
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Kenzi Malikov meets Vincent Vega after God decided to give them both a second chance. Vincent to redeem himself and make peace with his dad Stan. Kenzi to quit being a thief and con artist, plus it wasn't her time. Vincent's memory of events prior to meeting Kenzi fade until he remembers what Richie Gecko did to him and encounters him. Vincent and Kenzi develop feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenzi x Vincent**

Chapter one:

 **Second Chance and Meeting**

Five minutes pass and after being shot by either Butch or Richie Gecko and seemingly dying, Vincent starts breathing and clutching his hurting and bleeding gut. It isn't until he hears himself moaning in pain that he soon realizes the bullets didn't kill him.

 _ **Inside Vincent's Mind**_

How did this not kill me? Why am I not dead?

Usually when you are shot multiple times you just lay there and die but I didn't.

*I then think about the miracle Jules talked about*

Maybe this could be the miracle Jules and I experienced and saw.

*Then I realize that I denied it*

But I denied the miracle and kept on with my drug addicted and hit man life.

Then karma bit me in the ass and I think Butch shot me. Not too sure.

I remember the Gecko Brothers. Seth and Richie that is. Nothing else.

*I then think about what an asshole I really am*

Well serves me right for being such an asshole. But then again could this mean that God is giving me a second chance to redeem myself? But then again why me? Why me of all people?

Why?

*I think of the people I hung out with*

Hmmmm...maybe it was because of those I hung out with.

Yeah maybe I was hanging out with the wrong people and it led me down the wrong path of life. That could be it.

Hmmmm...Maybe it is best I change the group of people I hang with although I did enjoy Mia Wallace. What a beauty but then again she was probably helping me go down the wrong path. I mean think about it Vince she almost overdosed on cocaine do you seriously want to relive that again and kill more people?

*I look at my gun sitting on my table*

Maybe it is best that I hang up the gun, drugs, and hit man life all around and just be myself.

*I smile until I see a picture of my dad but nod my head*

Yeah dear old dad is right. This isn't the gateway to the ""good life"". Besides Vic is dead and do I seriously want to go the same way he did?

Fuck no! It isn't my time!

*I clutch my gut as I stand up slowly*

Owwww! I really need to get these bullets out!

Yeah probably should head to the hospital!

 _ **Outside Vincent's mind**_

Vincent staggers to his car, gets in, and pulls out of his driveway. He heads straight to the hospital in order to get these bullets removed before they could do further damage.

 **Meanwhile...**

After fifteen minutes have passed, Kenzi opens her eyes slowly and looks around for either Dyson or Bo. Neither of them are there. Kenzi looks around and ponders to herself.

 _ **Inside Kenzi's mind**_

Why isn't Bo here? She's usually here for me. Dyson too. What's happened?

*I realize that I have been given a second chance to life as it wasn't my time to go*

Wow! This is cool! I sacrifice myself yet I am given a second chance! Awesome!

*I get sad when I realize Bo and the others have forgotten about me and I must move along*

Well I guess Bo and the others have completely forgotten about me and moved on. I suppose it is time I quit being a con artist and thief and instead wander until I find a new best friend.

It may take a long time but so be it, I was never meant to stick to one group of friends and even after I am brought back from the dead Bo and the others have forgotten about me after a while.

*I ponder about who could possibly be my new best friend*

Hmmmm...who could possibly be my new best friend?

I mean I want someone who is straight like me. Yeah that'd be nice since I am into guys.

I hope I find someone!

Well I guess I could travel to the U.S. as it wouldn't hurt to move and be out of my comfort zone and get a new one. Although I might be shy but still it wouldn't hurt. Besides I already have a plane ticket now I need to pack my stuff and move.

 _ **Outside Kenzi's mind**_

Kenzi starts packing her belongings in order to be ready to go to the airport and depart to the U.S. in order to begin a newer life. She is sad that Bo and the others forgot about her but she is relieved that she can still find a best friend.

 **Meanwhile...**

Vincent has finally gotten the bullets removed from his gut without leaving or doing any damage. He is kept in the hospital over night in order to be monitored in case there is a change in his condition.

While he is staying in the hospital over night, Kenzi finally arrives into the U.S., gets granted citizenship, then takes another plane in order to arrive to LAX.

She finally arrives to LAX then grabs a taxi cab and goes straight to Los Angeles. She finally arrives to L.A. and checks into a hotel for the night.

However unbeknownst to her, the hospital where Vincent is staying is about 15 minutes from the hotel. Kenzi sits on her bed and thinks to herself.

 _ **Inside Kenzi's mind**_

Well it is time to start my new life here in Los Angeles. I am liking it so far but I really hope to find a friend and I hope to have a new start and a good one at that.

 _ **Outside Kenzi's mind**_

Kenzi sits back in the couch and turns the t.v. on to see what's on. Surprisingly she finds herself watching the 1943 film "Frankenstein meets the Wolf Man". She says to herself, "I've never watched an old black and white horror film before so I hope this is good.".

 **Meanwhile back at the hospital...**

Vincent is skimming through the channels and finds nothing that interests him until he runs across the 1941 film "Hold That Ghost". He says to himself, "Oh my god! This is my childhood. Hmm let's see what is after it." then he checks the guide and sees the 1942 film "Who Done It?" and after it the 1953 film "Stalag 17". He says, "Wow i'm really lucky tonight." and sits back.

 **Back in Kenzi's room...**

Kenzi just sits back and thinks to herself, "I really enjoy this movie but I would rather have a friend or someone watch it with me. It'd be more exciting." then she sees the transformation scene and says to herself, "Wow. That's so amazing how they did those make up effects back then. Just amazing. I hope I meet a new friend tomorrow as I really don't like to be alone.". She just sits back and watches as the Wolf Man stalks the police officer and kills him.

 **Meanwhile at the hospital...**

Vincent is watching the scene where Ferdie and Camille are dancing and thinks to himself, "Wow that is a romantic dance scene and funny at the same time. It would be nice to have a romantic dance. I hope I have that dance with someone and have fun with that same someone. That someone cannot be Mia Wallace. I do not want any dealings with her or anyone like her or associated. I guess it is good to hang with new people. I hope I find someone who is a good influence. I really hope so. I am kinda lonely but I should start out with whoever as friends." and laughs when Ferdie falls into the piano. He says to himself, "It would be funnier if someone was here with me.".

 **Hours later...**

Both Kenzi and Vincent are sleeping and thinking about what tomorrow holds. What they do not know is that they are right near each other.

...

* * *

 **The very next morning...**

Kenzi decides to go out to get herself a cup of coffee as she usually would do. While she is going out, Vincent is discharged from the hospital and decides to take a walk and get a breath of air.

It isn't too long until they are on the same sidewalk.

Kenzi is drinking her coffee and looking at her phone when suddenly she bumps into Vincent. She says, "Oh."

Vincent says, "Excuse me miss."

Kenzi who spilled coffee on him says, "Oh my god i'm so sorry sir." and rubs it off the best she can

Vincent says, "It's alright miss?"

Kenzi says, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Kenzi." then extends her hand out for a handshake

Vincent shakes her hand and says, "Kenzi it's nice to meet you. My name is Vincent."

Kenzi says, "Nice to meet you Vincent."

Vincent says, "Do you want me to buy you another coffee?"

Kenzi says, "If you don't mind Vincent."

Vincent says, "Not at all."

Then they both walk together toward the coffee shop

 _ **Inside Kenzi's mind...**_

Wow! I just met a nice guy and he offered to buy me another coffee!

He could be my new best friend or even more!

*I get wide eyed for a minute*

Ok Kenzi you never even saw this guy before in your life so just start out as friends then work it up if it is meant to be.

*I smile as I look at him*

My god he is handsome!

*I then remember self discipline*

Ok Kenzi remember friendship first then romance!

 _ **Outside Kenzi's mind...**_

Kenzi tries to resist the urge to hold Vincent's arm since she has fell head over heels for him but she remembers friendship first relationship later if it is meant to be.

 _ **Inside Vincent's mind...**_

Wow! This girl seems very nice so far! She could be the one I have been looking for.

*I then remember self discipline*

Ok ok Vince you're getting ahead of yourself! Just be her friend then see if it is meant to be!

*Then I shrug*

Eh what the hell! I'm buying her a new coffee so I can bravely say that she and I are becoming friends.

*I look at her and get mesmerized by her beauty*

She is so beautiful! Oh my god!

Ok Vince friendship first!

 _ **Outside Vincent's mind**_

Vincent and Kenzi go inside the coffee shop and he buys her a new fresh coffee. Then they sit down and talk.

Kenzi says, "Thanks Vincent."

Vincent asks, "For what?"

Kenzi says, "Buying me a new coffee silly."

Vincent says, "Any time."

Kenzi asks, "So Vincent how's it like living in Los Angeles?"

Vincent shrugs and says,"Eh it's alright. Just has a few sketchy areas but it's cool."

Kenzi asks, "Sketchy? Like what do you mean?"

Vincent says, "Gangs and Crime. I don't do that though. I use to but I have decided to put those days in the past and move on with my life. How long have you lived in L.A.?"

Kenzi says,"Since last night."

Vincent asks, "Where did you live before?"

Kenzi says, "Toronto, Canada."

Vincent says, "Oh wow! So you're brand new here."

Kenzi says, "Yeah pretty much."

Vincent asks, "You have any place to stay?"

Kenzi says, "A hotel room."

Vincent says, "Eh a hotel is no place to live."

Kenzi says,"It's all I can afford at the moment. Tonight i'll be searching for another one to stay the night as I do not want to be on the streets."

Vincent feeling bad for her, says, "Hey why don't I help you move."

Kenzi asks, "Move?"

Vincent says, "Yeah move."

Kenzi asks, "Where the fae am I going to move?"

Vincent says,"To my house where the fuck did you think I was going to move you?" and giggles a bit

Kenzi asks, "Why are you moving me into your house?"

Vincent says, "Because I need a roommate and you need a place to live. So why not."

Kenzi asks, "You really mean that?"

Vincent says, "Every word."

Kenzi says, "Wow Vincent! You're a great friend!"

Vincent says, "Well come on it's the right thing to d-You consider me a friend?"

Kenzi says, "Of course."

Vincent says, "Thanks Kenzi."

Kenzi says, "Don't mention it."

 _ **Inside Kenzi's mind**_

Wow! Just wow! He is going to move me into his house! He is such a great guy!

I love hi-

No no no wait a minute Kenzi he is just a friend remember he is just a handsome, good looking, friend who you will get to know.

 _ **Outside Kenzi's mind**_

Kenzi asks, "Vincent can I hug you?"

Vincent says, "Sure."

Then they both get up and hug each other

 _ **Inside Vincent's mind**_

I'm really beginning to think she and I just bonded a friendship! Oh my dad will be proud!

I know he'll tell me to be nice to her in which I will.

*I look at her*

So far she's the sweetest thing I ever met!

*I smile*

 _ **Outside Vincent's mind**_

They stop hugging and Vincent says, "Kenzi how about we go to your hotel room and start packing your things."

Kenzi says, "Ok if you don't mind."

Vincent says, "I don't a bit."

Then they go out, get into Vincent's car, and drive off to the hotel she is staying at. Kenzi now feels real safe and less lonely. Vincent feels the same way.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi x Vincent

Ch. 2:

Big move, Come on Eileen, and Now we're rommates

After meeting each other, Vincent and Kenzi arrive to the hotel she is staying at and they both go inside to get Kenzi ready for her to move into Vincent's house.

Vincent noticing how small the room is, says, "This room is very small Kenzi."

Kenzi says, "I know and-" then finds a picture of her with Bo and Dyson and gets sad

Vincent seeing the change in her demeanor, asks, "You alright?"

Kenzi sighs and says,"Yeah I guess."

Vincent comes closer to her and says, "Kenzi there is something bothering you and making you sad at the same time what is it?"

Kenzi says, "Oh it's just that I thought about my old friends and-"

Vincent asks, "And what?"

Kenzi says, "And they forgot all about me. They act as though I never existed." then looks down sadly

Vincent sits down beside her and says, "I feel that way too Kenzi."

Kenzi asks, "You do?"

Vincent says, "Yeah but it's more family related ."

Kenzi says, "It is?"

Vincent says, "Well it's my whole life practically."

Kenzi says, "Go on."

Vincent shakes his head, gets a sad look on his face, and says, "No Kenzi you wouldn't understand."

Kenzi says, "I could try." and moves closer to him

Vincent sighs and says, "Well for starters I'm going to change my life around as well I did things I'm not really that proud of."

Kenzi asks, "What did you do?"

Vincent says, "Well I did drugs and I worked for the mob. I was a hitman. I did it for my drug habit and I thought it was fun. But now, now I look back on it and I regret every bit of it now from start to finish. I never told anyone about what I did because you know people would judge me and plus that is why me and my dad are at odds but now that I hang up the gun and drug addict mobster life all together my hope is to make peace with him and start over again."

Kenzi says, "Well that's great and all but what's bothering you the most?"

Vincent says, "I'm just scared that my dad won't accept me and give me a chance to make peace with him."

Kenzi puts her arm on his back and says, "Well Vincent you're not the only one who has redeeming to do."

Vincent asks, "I'm not?"

Kenzi says, "Nope because well I was a thief and con artist but I now want to redeem my ways and start fresh and move forward since my friends forgot about me."

Vincent says, "Well I'm still your friend."

Kenzi says, "And I really appreciate that."

Vincent says, "Well let's get started on packing up and we can tell our stories well our sob stories later."

Kenzi says, "Yeah I agree."

Then they begin packing Kenzi's belongings. However Kenzi is still a bit sad but not only for herself now but for Vincent too. On the other hand, Vincent is wanting to forget his past and move forward with his new change. Even though, his deepest hopes are that his dad accepts him back into his life and that he can somehow help Kenzi with her change. Kenzi wants to help him too.

...

After a few hours of packing, loading, and paying the bill for her stay, Kenzi and Vincent hop into his car and drive to his house. While driving there, Vincent turns on the radio and the song "Come on Eileen" is beginning to play.

Kenzi says,"Oh my gosh this is my favorite song!"

Vincent amazed, says, "Mine too!"

Kenzi then sings,"Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye."

Vincent sings,"And we can sing this song like our fathers."

Then they both sing, "Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means. At this moment, you mean everything. You in that dress, my thoughts I confess. Verge on dirty ah come on Eileen."

Vincent then looks at her and says, "You are very good."

Kenzi says, "You too."

Then they keep singing the song as they are heading toward his house

...

After a few hours of singing and driving, Kenzi and Vincent arrive to his house and immediately begin unloading her belongings. Then they begin putting them away.

They are finally done and Kenzi says, "Hey Vincent thanks so much."

Vincent says,"You are very welcome Kenzi."

Kenzi says, "Now ummmm about what we were talking about earlier ummm where does your dad live?

Vincent says, "That part is not so clear to me but I do hope he takes me back as I kind of miss him but if he doesn't, then I understand." then tears stream down his face

Kenzi puts her arm around Vincent and says, "Oh Vincent you're crying."

Vincent says, "No I'm not I just got something in my eye."

Kenzi says, "No Vince them is tears you are crying."

Vincent says, "I guess you're right Kenzi," then sniffs before saying, "I miss him soooo much and I miss my brother but I haven't talked to my dad for about 5 years. Now I know I disappointed him and I just want him back in my life. He is all I have left for family."

Kenzi rubs his back to comfort him and says, "It's ok Vincent it's ok. I'm sure he'll accept you back in his life. Just like how I needed a friend and now I have one."

Vincent in between sobs, says, "Who is it?"

Kenzi says, "You silly."

Vincent says, "Thanks Kenzi."

Kenzi says, "Anytime."

Vincent says, "I just wonder where he is though."

Kenzi then sees a card on Vincent's refridgerator and continues staring at it. Vincent wondering what in the world she is staring at, asks her, "What are you staring at?"

"I found a card on your refridgerator." , replies Kenzi while she stares at it. Vincent asks, "What does it say?" all the while being perplexed that Kenzi would be fixated on it. Kenzi replies, "It says Captain Stan Vega of the L.A. police department," looks up to him and asks, "What's your last name?" and without hesitation, Vincent simply says, "My last name is Vega and that's my dad's card you are looking at."

Kenzi who is wide eyed that Vincent just kept the card and never contacted his old man, goes to say something but nothing comes out of her mouth.

Vincent then tries to grab it until Kenzi manages to stop him and tell him, "You know you could always reach out to him especially since you decided to put your past behind you." and gives him her "you need to do it" look.

Shaking his head but not because he doesn't want to because he seriously wants to but he shakes his head as he thinks that his father won't want to have anything to do with him.

Then with that thought in his mind, Vincent sits down and begins crying. Kenzi puts her arm around him and comforts him since he needs comfort and reassurance.

Kenzi tells him, "You know Vince I have an idea for you." and rubs his shoulder as he continues to cry. She asks, "You want to hear my idea?"

Vincent nods his head since he cannot get a word out of edgewise. Kenzi tells him, "Why don't we make a stop to the Los Angeles police department and you go in and make peace with your dad? How does that?" and continues comforting him all the while resisting the urge to kiss him on the head. Vincent who is in between sobs, tells her, "I like your idea Kenzi but I don't wanna be alone," then sniffs before finishing with, "I want him to know I made a good friend and that good friend is you." then grabs a throw pillow and puts his face into it.

Kenzi tells him, "I'll go in with you Vince," begins rubbing his back, and says, "It's ok ssssh. Let it out. I'm here."

Then she continues to comfort this crying one time hit man, mobster, and drug addict. Vincent rarely cries but now that he put his past behind him, he has decided to let out all the emotions he bottled up for a very long time.

However, Kenzi is not deterred by the fact of Vincent's criminal and druggie past. Instead, she wants to help him overcome it all as he wants to help her. They are indeed attracted to one another but refuse to rush into this thing called a relationship as both know rushed relationships do not last.

What's next? Will Vincent finally make peace with his father? Will Vince and Kenzi become more than friends?

To Be Continued...


End file.
